


Come to Me

by reylolove44



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylolove44/pseuds/reylolove44
Summary: A story of the love that Ben and Rey share with one another. Can it win out against General Hux?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. It's Nice to See You

The beginning streaks of the morning sun streamed through the window to Rey's quarters at the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss. As soon as the rays hit her face, Rey sat up in her bed and began to get ready for the day. As she was just finishing getting dressed, she felt the familiar pull of the Force bond that connected her to Kylo Ren. He stood before her and Rey couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked. She gazed at him and he returned her gaze, his eyes softening as he looked at her and making her feel warm inside.

"It's nice to see you, Rey," Kylo began, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman standing before him. It took every ounce of any control he had not to walk over and grab her and kiss her. His rich voice was always something Rey had to move past because it made her feel warm inside. She kept getting ready for the day as she responded to him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's nice to see you too, Ben," she replied, giving a small smile in return that made Kylo's heart flutter. Rey was the only person he would let use his origin name. Hearing it come out of her mouth was a simple joy he savored whenever he was with her. He watched as she stood before him looking at him up and down.

"I see that the rank of Supreme Leader fits you nicely," Rey continued, not taking her eyes off of him. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked. Of course, he always looked handsome and put together, but today there was an air of confidence about him she found extremely difficult to ignore. She blushed slightly and it didn't escape Kylo's notice, making him smile to himself.

"It's a shame you won't join me. I am in complete control of all the First Order resources. They are at my command and could be at yours. My offer still stands, Rey," he spoke softly as he walked closer to her.

"I've told you, Ben. I will not betray the Resistance or Ben Solo. The conflict in you grows stronger each day, I feel it," she stated, closing the gap between them.

"It's too late for me. I can't return to the Light-" Kylo began.

"Yes, you can! Ben, can't you see the conflict is tearing you apart? I just wish there was a way I could show you how much I care…" Rey shouted out of frustration. They looked at each other as the silent tension built before them. Rey's eyes fell on his lips that were slightly parted and found herself leaning forward towards him. Kylo met her halfway and their lips met for the first time. It was a brief but passionate kiss that showcased all of their feelings for one another that had been left unspoken for so long. Kylo rested his forehead against Rey's and they both sighed deeply. He softly cupped one of her cheeks in his gloved hands.

"Come to me, Rey. Let me show you how much I care for you," he whispered gently. Kylo kissed her forehead and felt Rey shudder beneath him. He was pleased it was out of excitement versus fear. She pressed her hand against his cheek and smiled as she watched him lean into her touch with his eyes closing in contentment.

"Tell me where you are," she whispered back as she kissed his jawline.

"My Star Destroyer is stationed outside Kijimi," Kylo said with a smile, feeling the pull to the Light so strongly that for the first time in a long time he felt like Ben Solo, which didn't scare him at all.

"I'll be there soon," Rey smiled back and kissed him gently before their bond ended. Quickly she grabbed her backpack and packed up everything she would need for her journey. She felt him, felt Ben Solo. Knowing he was so close, Rey felt the resolve flood through her as she walked quickly to her X-Wing and set a course for Kijimi.


	2. Take Him Away

As soon as their bond ended, Kylo closed his eyes and felt tears brim at the edges. He touched his fingers to his lips, savoring the feel of Rey's lips on his as long as he could. All this time he knew her, he had no idea that his wish would become reality. Rey had feelings for him, but not as Kylo Ren. The only way he could truly be with her was to let Kylo Ren die so Ben Solo could return. Of course, this was a tricky situation. He wanted Rey, more than anything else in the whole galaxy. But if he gave up his position in the First Order, who knows what would become of her and the Resistance. If Kylo lost Rey, there would be nothing left to fight for. As he thought this, he paused. That was it. His decision was made. Everything he had ever done from the moment he met Rey was for her. A wave of relief and peace flooded through him as he felt more and more like Ben Solo at last. He wouldn't have to fight with himself any longer. Just then he heard a banging on the door and was pulled out of his long overdue realization. He turned towards the door and paused just in front of it. Taking a deep breath, he pretended to be Kylo Ren for whoever was outside. Ben waited anxiously for who it was as he acknowledged that he had heard the banging.

"Supreme Leader, General Hux wishes to speak with you," spoke the voice of a Stormtrooper.

"I will join him on the bridge momentarily," Ben replied, careful to match his usual tone so as to not throw out any suspicions. Stormtroopers were usually pretty thick, but he didn't want to chance it.

"Well sir, he's right here with me and I think it would be best if-" the Stormtrooper began but was then cut off by an angry whisper that Ben assumed was Hux. He couldn't help but smile at how quickly angered this little man could get.

"Supreme Leader, you will open this door now," Hux spoke coldly.

"You dare speak to your Supreme Leader like this? I told the trooper I will speak with you on the bridge," Ben replied with an icy chill to his voice.

"You might want to open this door and speak with me now, Supreme Leader. It's in regards to that scavenger girl you've been searching for," Hux began again, trying to keep his emotions in check. Ben felt his heart lurch and couldn't help but be tempted by what information Hux could possibly have. No one knew where the Resistance Base was located and Rey was too clever to get caught. But he was so worried about her safety that he unwillingly opened the door to let Hux enter with the Stormtrooper, or at least that's what Ben had pictured. General Hux did in fact walk in with the Stormtrooper who had addressed Ben but was followed by a whole squadron of troopers that completely surrounded Ben. He tried to suppress his anger as best he could but couldn't help but feel foolish. Ben had played right into Hux's plan and clenched his fists as he saw the massive smirk spreading across Hux's face. 

"You have become predictable, Ren. I knew you couldn't resist anything regarding that scavenger scum you've become so fond of. Since you have done nothing to try and locate her, I have done some searching myself and have heard from an informant that she is coming here for you," Hux spoke with a malicious grin plastered on his face. Ben's eyes widened in horror. Rey was in danger and he had to go to her in order to protect her from Hux. But as he began to move, a Stormtrooper behind him knocked him down to his knees and cuffed him in binders. Hux bent down so he was at eye level with Ben.

"There's no way I'm letting you leave to warn her. You will be the bait we've needed to lure her in so we can crush the Resistance once and for all," Hux continued. He grabbed Ben's hair and pulled his face close to his own. Ben tried to wriggle away but Hux gripped his hair tighter. Hux smiled at the grunts coming from the man he had hated for so many years and took the greatest pleasure in finally being the victor.

"Your precious scavenger will lead us to the Resistance and then she will be my prisoner. I wonder how she would feel in my arms, her lips would feel against mine," Hux teased, his smile growing ever wider.

"I'll kill you if you lay a hand on her!" Ben shouted with all his being, his love for Rey coursing through him. Hux looked towards the Stormtroopers standing behind Ben, nodded to them, and watched as Ben was lifted up and held back by them. He looked at the once powerful man in front of him.

"Your rule as Supreme Leader has ended. Once we have the scavenger, you will watch as I make her mine before I kill you once and for all," Hux spoke with such venom in his voice that it sent chills through Ben. He fought against the binders and the Stormtroopers holding him back, still unwilling to give up.

"Take him away to the interrogation chambers and prepare my Star Destroyer for the scavenger's arrival," he ordered as he watched the Stormtroopers take his greatest enemy away, smiling at how swimmingly his plan was going so far.


	3. It's a Trap

Rey dropped out of hyperspace and looked out towards the planet Kijimi. She took a moment to stare in wonder at the world below her. It never ceased to amaze her at how different and vast the galaxy was, especially since she lived on Jakku for most of her life. As she flew towards Ben's Star Destroyer, she could feel his presence growing stronger. Rey was not able to feel anything emotionally yet through their bond, but she was spurred on by the fact that he was on board. She was able to land without any issues and hopped out of her X-Wing, trying to draw as little attention as she possibly could. It was strange how quiet everything seemed. There were no guards within the hanger she landed in and she took this as a sign to be extra cautious. Reaching through the bond, Rey wound her way through the ship to find Ben. As she grew closer to him, she could start feeling his emotions and was immediately troubled. She sensed his distress and upset through their bond and broke out into a sprint, completely worried about him. While she ran Rey realized why she was so worried about Ben: she was in love with him. She had always been in love with him and now it was staring her right in the face. Fueled by her love of this man she knew she had won back she sprinted faster in order to reach him. Rey entered the hallway that held all of the interrogation rooms and felt him inside the last room. Using the Force, she opened the door with ease and gasped at what she saw inside, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

Inside the room Ben was held against the wall in chains. His head had bolted up to look at who was entering the room and she saw multiple emotions cross his face and felt his joy, fear, worry, and anger through their bond. Rey rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, pulling him close to her chest. He laid into her embrace and she could feel him shudder in her arms. She pulled back and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Rey, you had to leave me here. You need to get out of here. It's a trap," Ben whispered desperately. His face was cupped in her hands and she looked at him with confusion and worry.

"I've come to you and I'm here to take you away from this place. I'm not leaving you, Ben," she replied and kissed him again. He sank into her kiss and let himself fall under her spell for a moment before shaking himself back to the urgency she didn't seem to be picking up on.

"I'm not leaving without you, Ben. I sense the danger but I'm going to get you out of her," she said reassuringly as she waved her arms over the restraints that released Ben into her arms. She held him close for a moment and then made her way out of the room with her arm wrapped around him for support. Ben leaned into her slightly and whispered his thanks to her as they made their way out. She smiled and hugged him tightly as they continued their walk. They were able to walk all the way to the hanger Rey landed in when they were met by a full brigade of Stormtroopers with General Hux at the center of the squad, a wicked smile spreading across his face. All of the Stormtroopers had their blasters drawn and pointed right at Rey and Ben. Rey held Ben tightly as she moved to stand in front of him protectively, not letting her arm leave him. She threw an angry gaze at the general.

"Ah, the scavenger has come for the traitor. How touching," Hux spoke in his slimy voice that made her skin crawl. She didn't loosen her grip on Ben and continued to stare Hux down. Her stare definitely stunned Hux into fear but he hid it as best he could before turning to a pair of Stormtroopers beside him.

"Take them."


	4. We Need Her Alive

As the Stormtroopers moved to collect the prisoners, Rey pushed the Stormtroopers back with the Force and they flew backwards, knocking quite a few of the other troopers out in their wake. She then drew her lightsaber and held it defensively in front of her to protect herself and Ben. One of the troopers raised his blaster and fired off towards Rey. She easily deflected it and it hit a Stormtrooper beside her. Hux was furious and slapped the Stormtrooper.

"We need her alive!" he screamed as his gaze turned back to Rey, her stare stretching deep into his soul. 

"We're leaving and you're going to let us," Rey spoke calmly as she waved her hand in front of Hux, a classic Force mind trick. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Rey was shocked that Hux was not as weak-minded as she had thought. She tried it again but still was unable to break through. Hux laughed maniacally and Rey shivered as it reverberated throughout the hanger.

"I grow tired of these Jedi tricks. Enough of this!" he shouted as he signaled some Stormtroopers behind Ben and Rey. The troopers captured them and held them with their hands behind their back, Rey's lightsaber now in Hux's grasp. Hux walked forward and placed a finger on Rey's jawline.

"Don't you touch her!" Ben shouted but was held back aggressively by the Stormtrooper. Hux looked across at Ben and smiled wickedly once again. Rey felt a surge of love from Ben through their bond and shot it back through to him. She gazed at the man she loved and was furious when Hux ripped her gaze away from Ben to Hux's snide face. 

"Oh we will have some fun, little scavenger. You may be Resistance scum, but you certainly are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he spoke in a voice that terrified Rey to her chore and made Ben seethe in anger. Ben and Rey were taken away to the prison chambers while Hux watched with glee. If only Snoke were alive to see his triumph.


	5. In the Prison Chambers

Ben and Rey sat back to back in the prison chambers. They were tied together and couldn't get free of their bonds. Rey hated that she couldn't see Ben's face but felt comfort with his hand intertwined with hers. He squeezed it every so often and it brought a small smile to her lips that he could feel through their bond.

"I'm so sorry about this, Rey. Hux ambushed me and there was no way out. I tried to tell you."

"Ben, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. When will you understand? I was coming for you and I will not leave without you. We'll get out of this somehow."

"I will not let him touch you. No one should touch you like that ever, especially someone as vile as him."

"I can handle myself. He's no different than many of the scrapers and junkers I had to fend off back on Jakku." Ben smiled at her confidence. It was one of the things he loved about her. He leaned his head back against her.

"I know you can handle yourself, Rey. You have been able to take care of yourself in ways I've never seen anyone do. It's truly remarkable."  
Rey blushed at his words and he smiled as he felt it through their bond. She squeezed his hand and laid her head against him in response. Ben took a deep breath and turned as much as he could to face her.

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life. I love you Rey, I always have. But seeing what you've done today, I know that you were the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. My love for you stretches far beyond the reaches of the galaxy."

"If we weren't sitting like this, I would have grabbed you and kissed you right now. I love you more than words can say, Ben. I'm sorry it took me so long to recognize my feelings, but I really do love you."

They sat there as their love radiated through their bond, finally feeling at peace with every conflict that had gone through together. The Force brought them together and they were meant to be, there was no denying it. They fell asleep laying against each other, hands still entwined.


	6. Say Your Farewells

Rey and Ben awoke to banging outside their door before it slid open to reveal General Hux and two Stormtroopers behind him. Hux stepped into their room and stared at them with the same wicked grin that had not left his face. He reveled in his victory.

"Glad to see you both are up. Comfortable scavenger?"

"Let us out of these bonds and we'll show you how comfortable we are!"

"As amusing as that would be, I think it's best if I keep you bound as you are."

"What do you want Hux?" Rey immediately regretted asking that as she watched Hux stoop down to be at eye level with her. She saw the gaze in his eyes and was utterly disgusted. He lifted a hand to her cheek and looked at her with that sickening smile she hated.

"Funny you should ask, little scavenger. I thought that I would take you away from this traitor and show you what a real man is like. I can't imagine a woman like you would be satisfied with someone like - OUCH!"  
Hux was cut short as Rey had kicked him in his groin. Ben smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. He squeezed Rey's hand in support and he felt her smile back.

"Ben Solo is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"Oh, we'll see. Guards, you may remove their bonds for now. Let them say their farewells. They won't be seeing each other much longer."

And with that, Hux turned on his heel and walked out. Rey smiled to herself that Hux had a bit of a wobble as he walked. She was glad that he was hurt because of her. Hux had caused so much pain not just for Ben but for the entire galaxy. He deserved a taste of his own medicine. The guards walked over and untied Ben and Rey. Before Rey could do anything against the guards, one Stormtrooper held his blaster towards Ben threateningly. She had no choice but to leave the troopers alone. As soon as they were free and the guards walked out, Ben and Rey rushed into each other's arms and held each other close. Their lips met and they both sank into the kiss. They pulled back only to catch their breath and used that time to look into each other's eyes. Even with their current situation, they couldn't help but smile at each other. They had found one another at last and they were going to give in to all of their emotions they had denied for so long. Ben ran his hand along her cheek before pulling her into another kiss. Their love lasted all night and they fell asleep in each other's arms, as they wanted to do for so long.


	7. Together

Ben woke up before Rey did a few hours later. He smiled at the woman resting peacefully in his arms and felt warmth spread throughout him. Ben let his fingertips brush across her cheek gently and stroked it tenderly as she slept. Closing his eyes he reached into her thoughts without trying to wake her. Images flashed through his mind from their intimate night together. Hands traveling all over, lips kissing every possible part, moans heard throughout the chamber. She was dreaming about their night together and Ben's smile grew wider. He pulled out of her mind and continued staring at her, love filling his heart and overflowing through the rest of his being.

Rey stirred for a moment and then opened her eyes, smiling as Ben's face came into view. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently before pulling back to look at him, taking every inch of him in. Even with their situation at hand, Rey took the time to let herself be in love with the man laying next to her. Last night meant everything to her and she could feel through their bond that Ben felt the same way. Love pulsed through their bond back and forth as they gazed at each other. Sighing, they both sat up and began to get dressed. Rey blushed again after seeing Ben's bare chest and fought the urge to grab him and take him for her own again. Her thoughts passed through their bond and Ben chuckled, which was music to Rey's ears.

"Why don't you take me?" he asked with a playful, seductive grin. Rey returned the grin with a giggle.

"I would if we weren't trapped here. Believe me, I would," she replied, letting her fingers walk up his chest and smiling at him shuddering under her touch. Ben controlled himself not to grab her in that moment. 

"We need to think of a way to escape. Since they don't have us bound together, we can take out the troopers easily."

"I appreciate your confidence, Rey, but we don't know how many troopers would be coming to collect us."

"Well, we certainly were able to take care of all of Snoke's guards without any problems."

"Yes, but we also had our lightsabers with us. I think I might have a different idea that could help us out, though."

Before he could tell her what he was thinking however, the door quickly opened and a single Stormtrooper stepped inside carrying a tray of food. Ben held Rey behind him and asked her to trust him through their bond. The trooper placed the tray down and began making his way out when Ben grabbed the tray and slammed it across the trooper's face, knocking him out cold. Ben stood there with the tray in hand and was greeted by a passionate kiss from Rey. He held her close with one arm and kissed her back, lifting her into the air just a bit.

"That was amazing." Rey breathed. Ben smiled and kissed her again before setting her back down onto the floor.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go home," Ben spoke softly, placing his hand in hers. Rey's eyes brimmed with tears of joy and let Ben lead her out of the prison chamber, pausing to pick up the trooper's blaster on the way out. They snuck through the corridors together as soundlessly as they could. Another Stormtrooper was taken out and Ben had collected the blaster from him so now both he and Rey were armed for any conflict that would stop them from leaving. They continued towards a hanger closer to their location, knowing there would be guards surrounding Rey's X-Wing. It was a shame to leave it here but they couldn't both fit in the tiny cockpit. Up ahead they spotted General Hux and they stopped to hide in the corridor to their left. Their bodies pressed against the wall, Ben ventured a peek to watch and see if Hux would be coming this way. Rey squeezed his hand in hers and held on tightly to him. She heard him breath a sigh of relief as she guessed that Hux had moved on. But just to be sure he wouldn't backtrack to where they were, Rey shot off the blaster in the opposite direction in order to pull the attention of the General and anyone else there.

The distraction worked and without any further delay Ben and Rey made their way to Ben's ship. They raced aboard and started up the engines. Ben turned off the First Order tracker so they wouldn't follow his ship and Rey jumped into the co-pilot seat. Together they rocketed the ship out of the hanger and into hyperspace. Rey was impressed that Ben had already made the calculations for the lightspeed jump. Before she could ask where they were headed, Ben answered her.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't collect our lightsabers before our escape. But here is what I figure - you've never had your own lightsaber and I need to build one for the Light. So, why don't we build our lightsabers together?" Rey stared in awe at the man sitting beside her. The Light radiated through him and a huge grin spread across her face. It still made her so incredibly happy that Ben Solo had come back to the Light Side and that he was with her and would be with her now and always. She placed her hand on his and looked deeply into his eyes, all her love for him shining through.

"I've always wanted to build a lightsaber," she replied and kissed him gently. Ben caressed her cheek in his hand and felt so much love for this woman that he thought he was going to explode. Hands intertwined, they sat close together as they sped through to Illum to create their own lightsabers.


	8. A New Beginning

Rey and Ben walked hand in hand back from one of the kyber caves on Illum. They had completed their new lightsabers. Ben's had a blue kyber crystal while Rey's had a yellow kyber crystal. Once they reached the ship, they ignited their new lightsabers and held them before one another. Ben grinned mischievously at Rey and readied his lightsaber towards her. Rey smiled back and they sparred with their new lightsabers, laughter echoing out across the vast expanses of Illum. Their lightsabers clashed and made a brilliant emerald green. While their lightsabers were connected, Rey snuck a quick kiss onto Ben's nose before pulling away and turning her lightsaber off. Ben smiled and gave chase after shutting off his own lightsaber. Ben caught up to Rey and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her down to the ground and she landed on top of him, both still laughing together. Rey looked down at the man she loved and kissed him deeply, enjoying as his arms pulled her closer to him. She felt him smile against her lips and smiled back in response. They both stood up together and made their way back to the ship, ready to leave Illum and head back to the Resistance Base. Rey punched in the coordinates for Ajan Kloss and they sped off through hyperspace to not only work together to bring down the First Order but to also begin their lives together at last.


End file.
